


All's Fair In Love And War

by FanaticKay



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Laser Tag, M/M, Modern AU, pre-established lams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticKay/pseuds/FanaticKay
Summary: Based off of the tumblr post: "take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away"
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	All's Fair In Love And War

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two years ago and never posted it, so here you are?  
> Based off of this post: https://halleydoedog.tumblr.com/post/172193346067/halleydoedog-take-me-laser-tagging-and-then

John Laurens was going to win and nothing was going to stand in his way. Even the devilish smirk of his boyfriend couldn’t deter his determination. 

Lafayette and Mulligan decided John and Alex needed a “healthy” outing since they “stay indoors and watch Netflix too much.” Alexander disagreed, claiming one could never watch too much Netflix, but Hercules managed to get him up when he threatened to change the password. 

The four packed themselves into Lafayette’s beaten-up car and set off to an unknown destination. Herc and Lafayette quarreled over the music while Alexander quietly sulked against John’s shoulder in the back. John bit back a smile at his boyfriend’s antics and intertwined their fingers instead, brushing the pad of his thumb soothingly against the back of Alex’s hand. 

“Where are we going?” John asked, interrupting the argument in the front, rotating his head to rest it on top of Alex’s.

Lafayette glanced at John from the rearview mirror with a scheming smile. “La patience, mon ami, we’re almost there.”

Alexander let out an exasperated sigh, making his annoyance apparent, eliciting a soft chuckle from Mulligan. 

“Lighten up Alex, it’s gonna be fun,” Mulligan promised with a charming smile.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Alex huffed, but his tone had a teasing lilt, the corners of his mouth twitching. 

They drove for another ten minutes, obscure French music playing from the speakers. Lafayette hummed along mindlessly as John curled into Alex more, watching as the shorter boy trace a line from freckle to freckle on John’s hand. John smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Alex’s crown, nuzzling his nose into the spot. The melodious laugh he fell in love with escaped from Alexander’s lips. Their moment was interrupted when the car came to a halt.

“Prepare for an afternoon of dueling to the death,” Lafayette laughed, unbuckling his seatbelt and exiting the car. The other three boys follow suit, stretching their legs as they gaze upon the illuminated sign over the futuristic building.

John raised an eyebrow. “Laser Tag?”

Alexander, however, practically jumped for joy. “Laser Tag! Loser buys dinner!” With that dignified declaration, he dragged John inside, the other two at their heels.

The interior of the building was dark, John took a moment to let his eyes adjust. The decor had an alien motif. The blacklight illuminated the orange, neon green, and white patterns in the carpet. John scrunched up his nose at the scent of strong air freshener with fake fog and an underlying whiff of body odor. Alex seemed undeterred by the stench and was quick to buy three consecutive games for the four of them with Hercules. 

John slumped on a spaceship bench next to Lafayette as the other two boys hunched over the counter, writing something down on a slip of paper. Lafayette tapped his foot against John’s. 

“Sourire mon ami, relax,” Laf said. He leaned back on his hands. “It’s like-- oh what’s the game called?-- Call of Duty! But fewer bullets and no grenades. Moins violent. You’ll be fine. You might get your ass handed to you by me, but fine nonetheless.” The Frenchman smirked.

One sentence was all it took. One sentence and John sat straighter. One sentence and a spark flickered to life in his chest. A spark of hunger. A spark of need. A spark that would spread into a wildfire until doused with its extinguisher, victory.

“I wouldn’t bet on that, Marie-Joseph,” John quipped back.

“Laurens, if you are going to try to insult me using my name, you could at least use all of it.”

“You may talk the talk, but let me see you walk the walk.”

“I wouldn’t think you’d be the one to so openly suggest you’d like to stare at my beautiful buttocks.” Lafayette leaned over, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at his friend. John shoved him away.

“Yeah, it’s so I know where to aim my gun to get a laser up your ass.” 

“Mon cher, the only gun you want to aim at my ass is your d-,” Lafayette was cut off as a smug-looking Hercules and Alexander sat down and shoved a piece of paper under their noses. Alexander’s loopy handwriting filled the white space.

“What’s this?” John plucked the slip from his boyfriend’s hand, reading the script aloud. “Player One: HamSandwich; Player Two: LockUpUrHorses; Player Three: LaBaguette; Player Four: MrTurtle. Alex, what the hell?” Lafayette had doubled over laughing as soon as he heard the first name. 

“It’s our game names,” his boyfriend explained, practically bouncing in his seat. “Herc and I came up with them. Perfect, right?” Alexander was beaming, his smile brighter than the sun. John didn’t even have the heart to tease him. Instead, he covered his hand with his own and squeezed lightly. 

“I think it depicts us exactly,” John smiled. “Herc goes crazy for horses, you are a snack, and Lafayette is a pain.” Everyone, including Alexander, glared at John for the use of his pun. “What? That one was good!”

Mulligan sighed and patted John’s head. “If you say so.” John shook his head in an attempt to make the other boy stop. “Anyway, there’s a group of kids in there now, but they should be done in about five minutes, and then the arena is ours for about an hour.”

The boys squeezed on the tiny bench, Alex was practically sitting in his boyfriend’s lap to make everyone comfortable. With each boy as competitive as the other, they naturally trash-talked each other, boasting about how they were going to be claimed victor and placing bets with food and chores. Needless to say, five minutes went by swiftly.

Before he could even react, Alex had pulled John to the starting room when their turn was called. He grabbed the harness and pulled it over his head, securing it around his torso. John followed suit, buzzing with excitement. He then grabbed his gun from its stand, fiddling with the weight and feel of his weapon. He fiddled with the trigger and examined the low-light screen that named the players and scores. Mulligan nudged his side and nodded in the direction of the employee who was explaining the rules of the game. It was mostly gibberish and common sense-- good sportsmanship, no roughhousing, yadda yadda. John was too pumped up on adrenaline, his craving for competition getting the better of him, to listen to the uninterested worker drone on and on. 

When the dude was finally done speaking on, the four boys ran inside, casing the joint, before dashing in opposite directions. John began to formulate a plan in his head. If he knew Lafayette, he would stay on the lower levels, taking more of an offensive approach. Hercules, on the other hand, would be on the defensive. Alexander, however, was more of a gray area. 

John climbed up a set of stairs onto a landing. He kept his eyes peeled for any of his friends. Lafayette had already gotten a shot in according to the screen on his gun. John jolts and crouches defensively when he hears footsteps approaching. They thumped up the stairs as he positioned his gun. As soon as he sees the targets of a vest, he shoots rapidly. Once his target is hit, he recognizes Hercules and gives him a wicked smile seeing how his vest was blinking red. John runs past him, abandoning the high ground to find another hiding spot. 

The first two games went by in a blur. Lafayette graciously accepted victory in the first round, scoring the winning points with an impressive shot at John from across the room. Hercules won the second one with some spy skills he must’ve acquired in between rounds. John was sure he never had heard the man walk quietly, but somehow he managed to learn in twenty minutes. The leaderboard showed a close game.

Player Score

LaBaguette 27669  
LockUpUrHorses 27534  
MrTurtle 27513  
HamSandwich 27501

John was happy at third, as long as he beat his boyfriend, but first was not too ambitious for him. He prepared himself for the last round, knowing the others are pushing themselves to their limits for this. This wasn’t a game, it was war. Casualties were part of the package.

He knew he was being hunted. He knew very well that Alexander was the hunter. He pressed himself against the wall of his “hiding” spot, ready to strike a deal Alex couldn’t resist. The second he saw the tip of a gun around the corner of the wall, he grabbed it. He pushed the muzzle of the gun towards the ceiling before covering Alex’s mouth and pushing him up against the wall. 

John leaned forward, his mouth right next to Alexander’s ear. “We’ll do better if we team up against them. They won’t know what hit ‘em,” John explained quietly. “Don’t you agree?”

Alexander nodded. Once John was positive Alex was sincere, he released his hold on him. Together, the young couple crept through the dark maze, determined to find their targets. John scanned his surroundings carefully, searching for any movement or light. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Alex put a hand on his arm and pointed towards a silhouette. 

The Hercules-shaped shadow had his back to them, making it a perfect ambush. Mulligan was forced to run away, and with only minutes left, they wouldn’t see him again. They continued through the room to seek out Lafayette. They had revealed their location; he still had the advantage of the shadows. 

John’s shoulders were tensed as he scanned the room with his weapon. All of a sudden, all of the air left John’s chest as his boyfriend practically slammed him against a wall. Alexander shot wildly at a dark figure John could barely make out. They heard a string of curses as footsteps retreated. 

There was a mischievous glint in Alexander’s eyes that kept John pinned against the wall. Alex prowled forward, and John felt his mouth go dry. He couldn’t help but think about how hot his boyfriend looked, despite being in the ridiculous vest. The two boys now stood chest to chest, barely centimeters apart before an instinct seemed to go off at once and they crashed into each other, locking at the lips.

Alex was forceful, full of passion as he pressed his body against John’s. The heat went straight to John’s head, making it foggy and clouding his thoughts. John kisses back with as much fervor. His hands wander down to grip at his boyfriend’s hips. 

When Alex pulled away, John thought it was all too soon. John gasped for air, his brain still hazy. He didn’t notice Alex lazily raise his laser gun and shoot him in the chest until his vest buzzed against him. 

“All’s fair in love and war,” Alexander winked and walked away smugly with a swing in his hips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! All kudos, comments, and shares are much appreciated <3  
> Check out my tumblr: https://fanatic-kay.tumblr.com/


End file.
